


Food Fight

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Mild Cursing, also cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: 13 & 33 w/ Tony DiNozzo? 13: “This is why I hate you.” 33: “Do you see something you like?”





	Food Fight

Tony and me were alone in the bullpen and the both of us were eating dinner. It was about 11 pm and the both of us still had a lot of work to finish doing before going home as Gibbs was somewhere and Abby and McGee were in Abby’s lab working. 

“Awe, shit,” I heard Tony say just as I was about to take a bite of my burger. I saw him eat a bit of food of his shirt and grab a napkin and pour a little water on it to rub that area with it. “Damn it.”

He said as he dropped the napkin on his desk and took off his shirt resulting in a raised eyebrow from me.

“Do you see something you like?” Tony said as he looked at my face while standing up.

“Honey, I don’t want to hurt your ego,” I said laughing but I stopped once I realized that Tony had started to walk toward me with his smoothie. “Don’t you dare, Anthony DiNozzo.”

“Oh, I dare,” He said getting to me and taking off the smoothie. I tried, and failed, to move away from him as he poured some smoothie on the front of my shirt.

“This is why I hate you,” I said, taking off my shirt and incredibly thankfully that I wore an undershirt. Tony simply laughed as he walked back to his desk.

“Tony, put a damn shirt on,” Gibbs loudly said just as he walked into the bullpen.


End file.
